Lizzie Hearts
Lizzie Hearts is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Queen of Hearts, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because of years of family dedication, practice, and belief of destiny in general. Despite her dreams of becoming part of Wonderland's future monarch, Lizzie has aspirations on becoming a kinder Queen of Hearts, however she has trouble expressing that to her friends for it is easier said than done. She goes a tad bit overboard as she follows up (and memorizes) her mother's daily deck of instructions and using her mother's signature quote very often, but acknowledges that the people of Ever After take her exclamations far too literally. Because of that, Lizzie values genuine friendship, mostly from her Wonderlandian friends Madeline and Kitty. Portrayers In English, Lizzie Hearts is voiced by Wendee Lee. Character Personality Like her mother, Lizzie often condemns people and objects to decapitation, but she is really a sweetheart. Her Wonderlandian exclamations are often misunderstood by the citizens of Ever After. Although she loves and accepts her fate, Lizzie plans to be a kinder and quieter Queen of Hearts. Appearance Lizzie has black and red hair that is partially tied into a heart shaped bump. She has white skin and teal eyes, and one is covered with a red heart she paints on herself. As the next Queen of Hearts, Lizzie's outfits are frequently seen with very bold yet simple colors, such as red, black and yellow. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother is the Queen of Hearts. Friends She often hangs out with Kitty Cheshire and also considers fellow Wonderlandian Madeline Hatter a close friend. In "Lizzie Shuffles the Deck", Briar Beauty appears to be understanding and supportive of Lizzie. She also considers Apple White, and Blondie Lockes her true friends. Pet Lizzie has a pet hedgehog called Shuffle. Romance Revealed in "Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date", she and Daring are secretly dating. Timeline *February 07, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Lizzie Hearts. *May 30, 2013: Lizzie Hearts makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". *Early July, 2013: Lizzie Hearts makes her diary debut in Raven Queen's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. *October 08, 2013: Lizzie Hearts makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * February 06, 2014: Lizzie Hearts's profile art is revealed on the ''Ever After High'' Facebook account. * March 05, 2014: Lizzie Hearts's profile is published on the Latin American portion of the ''Ever After High'' website, though the version published curiously is almost fully in English. * March 25, 2014: Lizzie Hearts's profile is published on the rest of the Ever After High website. Book Lizzie Hearts attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Lizzie completes the assignment of escaping with the help of her tower-mate, Holly O'Hair. Lizzie plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She runs around trying to keep from the wolves. Gallery Profile art - Lizzie Hearts.jpg Profile art - Lizzie Hearts II.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Royals Category:Book characters